


Sweet Tooth

by silentGambler



Series: Robins [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Candy, Dead Robins, Gen, Humor, Past Character Death, anyway, does it still count if they are no longer dead?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentGambler/pseuds/silentGambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The youngest Robin rolls his eyes as he eats another gummy, bitting it into halves and then chewing, "Eating them, obviously. What else would I do, Drake?"</p><p>Tim still is staring at him, "You don't <i>like</i> candy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

Tim can hear Jason going through his fridge looking for something that he apparently doesn't find. He looks sideways to see how he shuts the door with an angry huff and turn to get his jacket. When the older man walks right to the window Tim raises an eyebrow and gets a 'be right back' in return as Jason jumps down to the fire escape and out of sight. Maybe he wants something that isn't either coffee or energy drinks, so Tim lets him be and goes back to work.

He isn't expecting Jason to show up with takeout and a bag full of candy. He blinks and stops typing to look at the older robin as he throws his jacket on the nearest couch. In no time the table is ready and there are two dishes of pasta waiting for them.

"What's up with the candy?" Tim asks as he gets up, saving the last of his work to grab some food.

Jason gives an indescriptive grunt and shrugs, "Dessert I guess. C'mon, I'm starving." He doesn't say anything else about it but he does joke around and successfully stole a meatball from Tim's dish while he's checking something in the laptop. He stays a bit more after they're done eating but leaves before it's time for patrol.

It's only by the time Tim is done with his work and fully dressed in his uniform that he notices the candy bag is nowhere to be seen.

 

* * *

 

"Jason? Are you SURE?" Dick sounds far more confused that when he first asked and it makes Tim both curious and annoyed. He figured he'd ask the oldest of them, as he was at least around when Jason was alive. He expected Dick to laugh and joke about it, not this confusion and mild interrogation.

"I'm sure. He bought enough to probably last a couple of days." Tim sees him frown and throws him an exasperated look. "Ok, that's enough. What's so weird about Jason apparently eating a ton of candy?"

Dick raises an eyebrow, looking at him as if he's torn between laughing or not, "Jason didn't like candy. I'd almost say he hated them, but he did eat any dessert Alfred made. Either that or ice cream. I don't think he liked anything else."

Tim stares at him and then frowns, "Oh."

"Exactly. Oh."

 

* * *

 

As he types reports he wonders if he should ask Jason the next time he sees him (because it's been days and he can't get the candy out of his head). Damian walks to him, a bag of gummy worms in his hand, and leans over his shoulder to see what he's writing. Tim can see his reflection on the screen and he looks so serious even as he chews on the candy that he finds it funny. Or at least he does for a few seconds, until he turns around looking somewhat shaken and stares at Damian as if he grew another head.

"What are you doing with that?"

The youngest Robin rolls his eyes as he eats another gummy, bitting it into halves and then chewing, "Eating them, obviously. What else would I do, Drake?"

Tim still is staring at him, "You don't _like_ candy."

Damian snorts, as if mocking him, but there's something in his face that makes him look as if he doubted something. "People grow to like things." He almost sounds as if he's trying not to sound defensive. Tim frowns and makes a soft noise, not a bit convinced but still let's him go.

He definitely has to talk to Jason now.

 

* * *

 

"What is it with you and candy?"

"People usually knock before coming inside. And use the door." Jason throws back from his room while Tim climbs into the apartment, closing the window behind him. He's just finished cleaning his guns and is putting them back together, a lit cigarette in the corner of his mouth and several wrappers littered next to him on the bed. Grape-flavored candy wrappers.

"People usually don't eat a shit ton of sugar when apparently they _don't_ like candy." Tim can see him go still and glace at him, the cigarette dangerously close to falling. He straightens his back, brushes some ashed off his pants and looks at Tim.

"Where are you trying to get, princess? So I have a sweet tooth now, big deal."

Tim crosses his arms over his chest, "Dick says you didn't like them before. And Damian is doing it too and I'm absolutely sure he hated candy."

Jason looks amused now, even though Tim can't quite see what's funny yet. The older Robin takes one long drag from his cigarette before putting it out and dropping it in the ashtray next to him. "I don't know, it just kind of was a thing when I came back. I crave sweet stuff sometimes and I can't always go bother Alfred for dessert. Still," he grins at Tim, "I thought it was something weird that happened to me, but if you say the bat brat is eating sweets too..."

Tim doesn't even try not to grin, "So dying and coming back makes you crave candy. Huh. I don't know if I should laugh or not."

Jason lets out a snort of laughter and his grin gets wider, "Go on, laugh. It's ridiculous." He does and shakes his head while Jason shoves his hand in his pocket and takes out a couple of chocolates, "Candy?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon and kinda wanted to write it. 
> 
> (This is a translation, I wrote the original one in spanish)


End file.
